Bucket List
by geeksrchic
Summary: In which Austin reads Ally's bucket list in her book and the ways he makes everything on her list come true.


**Austin POV**

It's sitting right there.

Right in front of me.

Just take it!

But no, she'll find out!

Just one little peek! You know you want to!

I guess...

So I turn to a random page in Ally's book. I find her bucket list.

**My Bucket List:**

**1) Be hugged for 1 whole hour**

**2) Have my name written in the sky**

**3) Own a puppy**

**4) Have someone write a love song for me**

**5) Be called beautiful 10 times in one hour**

**6) Stay up for the whole night with a friend**

**7) Be kissed in the rain and have someone tell me they love me after**

While reading her list, I thought

_Don't worry Ally. I'll make sure all those things happen to you._

* * *

**1. Be hugged for 1 whole hour. **

"Hey Alls!" I say.

"Hi Austin! What's up?" She shines me one of her mesmerizing smiles that always light up a room.

"I was wondering if I could get a hug." If only she knew the reason...

"Sure!"

Okay Austin. Don't let her go no matter what.

Hold on to her like she's the most important thing to you in the world, well, she already is.

"Um, Austin. You can let go now."

"Mmm." I mumble into her hair.

All I have to do is ignore her protests and have a tight grip on her for one whole hour.

1 whole hour to hold onto the one I love?

Score!

_1 hour later_

"Austin!" Ally yells as she pounds my chest for the umpteenth time.

I finally let go of her and smile innocently.

"Yeah Alls?" I act as if nothing happened.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Ugh, you're impossible, Moon!" she smiles.

Check number 1.

**2. Have my name written in the sky **

Oh my god. You should have seen how much money I spent on getting a pilot to fly the plane that was going to spell Ally's name, which was another stack of bucks!

But soon, it'll all be worth it, just to see her smile.

"Hey Ally! Come out here!"

"Okay? What's up?" she asks

"You're name." I smirk.

"My wha-" She gasps and her get eyes grow bigger.

"My-my name's in th-the sk-sky..." she stutters. "How?"

"

Oh, I don't know..." I reply.

"It doesn't matter. I think it's beautiful." She says as she smiles.

Check number 2.

**3. Own a puppy **

"Yes sir. I'd like to adopt that puppy." I point to the little yorkie poodle in the corner.

"Here you go." says the salesman as he hands over the puppy.

"Thank you!" I say.

Next stop.

Petco. **(2) **

Okay, so this puppy is going to need some food, a leash, a bowl...

I was too busy thinking to notice that the puppy has run away.

I only notice once I hear a "Arf! Arf!"

"Oh gosh, where did you go?" I ask.

Then I see a flash of fur running into the Mall Of Miami.

"That little rascal." I think.

So I start to run to where ever the puppy is going.

When I reach the middle of the mall, I lose any trace of the dog.

"Damn it!" I whisper-yell. "Where did you go?"

Since I'm already at the mall, I decide to go to Sonic Boom.

"Hey All-"

I was about to greet Ally when I see her playing with the yorkie poodle that just ran away.

She's smiling and giggling while watching the puppy trot along the counter.

"Oh hey Austin! Look at this cutie!" I smile and walk over to them.

"Do you think anyone lost her?"

Um, yeah. That would be me.

"No, I didn't see any signs. And I think you should keep him." I say.

"Aww, I've always wanted a puppy. And this wittle cutie right here is adorable."

"You're adorable." I mumble.

"What's that?" she asks.

"Oh nothing. So, um , what are you going to name him?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I think I'll name him Austin, because he's sweet, just like you."

Check number 3.

** someone write a love song for me **

"FINALLY!" I actually wrote a song! And it's actually good!

"Austin, honey, are you okay?"

"Yes mom!"

I put on whatever shirt I could find and make my way to Sonic Boom.

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" I yell.

"Austin! Austin! Austin! Austin! What's up?" she laughs.

"I actually wrote a song!"

"You did? I'm so proud of you! What's it about?"

"It's a love song." I reply, sheepishly.

"Who's the special girl this time?" she smiles.

"You..." I say.

She just blushes and says, "Well, thank you Austin. Now lets hear it!"

Last summer we met  
We started as friends  
I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came  
We were never the same  
Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't here's the one thing  
That I wish you knew

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me cause I won't and  
I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh

I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time it's true

I think about you, you you you you.

"Oh Austin! That was so sweet! I love it!"

She runs up to me and hugs me once I finish the song.

"I'm glad you like it Alls."

Check number 4.

**5. Be called beautiful 10 times in 1 hour **

Okay, I got this.

"Hey Ally!"

"Hi Austin!"

"Ally, you look beautiful today."

She blushes and says, "You really think so?"

"I know so. Well see you later Alls!"

"Okay?"

_5 Minutes Later _

"Hey Alls!"

"Austin? You're here again?"

"You know, you look beautiful." I say, and then I quickly leave.

"Thanks, but you already- and he left."

_5 More Minutes Later _

"Hey Ally! You're beautiful! Bye!"

"Um.."

_Another 5 Minutes_

"Hey Alls!"

"Austin what's-"

"You're beautiful. Oh, look at the time! Bye now!"

"Okay?"

_After another 5 Minutes._

"Hey Al-"

"Austin! What are you doing!" she says while gripping my wrist.

"Um, you're beautiful you're beautiful you're beautiful you're beautiful you're beautiful you're beautiful! Bye!" and I dash out of the room.

She just chuckles and yells, "You really think so?"

Almost halfway through the mall, I yell, "I know so!" back to her.

Check number 5.

**6. Stay up for the whole night with a friend **

"Ally, can I sleep over tonight?" I ask my brunette friends who's currently behind the counters of Sonic Boom.

"Sure, my dad's at another convention so we have the whole house to ourselves."

Perfect.

"Great. I'll be there at 10 pm. See ya!"

"Bye Austin!"

_10:00 pm _

Ding dong!

"Hey Alls! Are you ready to stay up all night?"

"What?"

"Don't worry, I brought all the soda and coffee we need."

"But-"

"Now where do you keep your movies?"

Check number 6.

**7.****Be kissed in the rain and have someone tell me they love me after**

"Come on! Hurry up Austin! We have to get to Sonic Boom! It's raining and we don't have any umbrella or car!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

I start to talk really slow steps and that's when Ally turns around.

"Austin what are you doing! You're going to get sick!"

"Ally! You're going to get sick in that tank top you're in! Here, take my sweater."

"No Austin, it's okay."

But it's too late for her to protest. I shoved the sweater onto the top of her head.

And god, she looks beautiful.

"Hey Alls." I whisper.

Our bodies are so close, that the phrase personal space is nonexistent.

"Yes Austin?" She looks at me with those big brown orbs of hers and her perfect plump lips.

I couldn't take it anymore.

So I cupped her chin in my hand and pulled her into a long, slow, and passionate kiss.

When I pull away, I hold her tightly to my chest and tell her, "I love you Alls"

Check number 7.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! I hope you liked my one-shot!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally.**

**2) Don't own Petco**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
